I Am Death
This is a fanfiction that will include Death, a dragon featured in both Stars and Diamonds and Eelpool. I just thought I should write something about him/it, and I was bored. This will begin with my version of the Pyrhhian creation myth, and will include many other myths from the continent of dragons. It will end with humph mph flph mhh ff ff-ff... -GoshawkSkywing The Beginning of the World and the First Dragons There was nothing. Then, softly, something slowly appeared. A pure white light glowed, the first of anything. The white shaped itself into an egg. In the time now that would have been a second, or a year, for there was no time then, the First Egg shuddered, and cracked, and shattered. The shell spread far and wide, and became land. The yolk from the egg became the ocean. Two dragonets came from the First Egg, both pure as the light from which they came. The larger of the two, the first she-dragon, was kind, with scales as smooth as a pollished shell. The smaller of the two, the first he-dragon, had scales that felt like the feathers of a falcon. They where happy, at first. They grew up, and where full of joy. But such things never last. The she-dragon was lonely, and she made a clay model of herself and gave the statue some of her blood and the breath of life, and he lived. She was in love with him, and he with her, and they had eggs. This is why we are of earth, and so we can die. The he-dragon, the first one, was enraged that his sister had done something without telling him, and he confronted his sister's lover. They fought, and the first he-dragon shattered the first she-dragon's mate, for he was clay first, and clay he was again. Three of the shards cut the he-dragon, and flew into the sky, where they became the moons. His sister was wept at her mate's death, and swore revenge. She hid her eggs, seven in all, and waited as they hatched. The first to hatch was the SkyWing, and the breeze called her, and she answered. The second to hatch was the SandWing, and her tail was sharp, but she had no venom, but the heat from nowhere curled around her. The third was the MudWing, and she felt the earth, and it was one with her. Fourth was the IceWing, and she felt the cold, and welcomed it. Fifth to hatch was the SeaWing, and she was still coved with the waters of her egg. Sixth was the RainWing, and she welcomed the colors of the world. Last was the NightWing, under the light of the moons. Her eyes where dark under three full moons, knowing. They saw the she-dragon, and they called her Mother, and it was the First Name. And of her brother, her brother was still angry, but she was the more powerful, so he waited. The Great Battle The first he-dragon, brother of the first she-dragon, the First Mother, was angry. He waited, and he plotted. And in the way that a wound festers if left alone, as did his jealousy and rage. He was angry, furious, full of vengeance. She was also angry, but sad, for the safety of her children, the fall of her brother, and the death of her beloved. She gathered up the shards, all but the moons, and a single tear fell into the pile. Then her brother came, white wings darkened to the color of the sky just before dawn, and he struck the pile, and scattered it, and all flew into the sky, and the fragments of eye flew up and became the sun, and the rest of the fragments became stars, and this is why we call the brother the maker of the heavens, but we call his sister's lover the heavens themselves. He later followed and found the children of his sister and attacked them. Luckily for the dragonets, the First Mother was nearby and interfiered before anyone was badly injured. She struck her brother to the ground and told her children to run and hide. The First Mother and her brother circled one another. Then they dove at one another, exchanging blows. It was slash for slash, claw for claw. The ground was stained with their blood. But, slowly, the First Mother triumphed. He cowered at her rage. She looked at him for a long while, and then she decided. "For the death you have caused, and the deaths you have attempted, you shall now be Death, lord of the Underworld, keeper of souls, guider to the Afterlife." And his scales turned a dark grey of dusk, and he was gone, but he was not content. Not yet... The Birth of the Tribes When the seven daughters of the Mother and the heavens where grown, surly Breeze, swift Heat, thoughtful Earth, callous Cold, learned Water, joyous Color, and wise Light, they felt lonely, though they had one another. Their Mother noticed, and asked what made them so discontent. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions